RunAway
by kelxoxo23
Summary: One human can only take so much pain. So much hate, so much drama. But when you have nothing left where you are, you have to look for a place you've never been. You runaway from the pain, the hate, but most times, the drama follows.-Niley-Jemi- ChangeMade
1. Intro

When your left alone to, raise yourself. When no ones around to care, you need to find someone who will. Once you find then, never let them go. Runaway. Run till you find the one person that matter, no matter the age, back round, lifestyle, or choices.

* * *

**[Runaway] Growing up.**

Rachel Saunders, is a run-away girl. She left home after putting up with a mom that's never home and drunken father. She put up with all of this till she was 14. She lived in the rich/classy part of town. But when she ran away she went to a place that she knew her parents would NEVER look for her. If they even cared. She went downtown. She went where no one goes alone. But for Rachel she wanted to become someone.

Before Rachel could even get don't changing she had to change. Her dad was a big shot , worked with the mayor. She'd been in most of the newspapers, t.v. shows around town. She'd been known city wide as little girl. Her parents treated her like a four year old. To bad she was fourteen.

Rachel had planned hey escape for months now. She'd go downtown when her parents went on business trips. She new the streets. Sometimes. She know when to go where and when to run the other way. She'd meet another girl around her age. Alex. They talked and talked. She was the only real friend that Rachel ever had. She'd never tell Alex that thought. Well not yet.

It was the new years eve party. It was at her house but it was the mayors party. Not following? That's okay , no one gets it , but the truth is her parents house is bigger and so much better.

While her parents were downstairs working the room, having too much to drink and not caring about their family life. She packed her bags. 12PM She was leaving that house. Never to come back. Over the last four month Rachel would slip the money that was left around the house into her pocket, her parents would never know. She had around 2000$. And She was happy.

It was now 11:30. Alex was meeting Rachel out side her room window. Rachel brought herself a cell phone with the money she saved. She'd need it. Until she got all the money she needed to buy herself a ticket to Jersey she was gonna live with Alex and her family. Rachel had a brother in jersey. Zac. He's 23. Almost 24. 10 years. Not so bad , Zac as the only smart male person to ever be in her life , and she loved him to piece, as did he to her. The only thing was is that he knew that she coming soon , just not how or why.

Rachel put she bag on her back, and throw the two others out her window. She knew that Alex and one of her friends were there to pick Rachel up. Alex's friend was older. Alex's friend was her older brother. Dani. He was a 16 year old bad boy. Lived in the bad part of town. Don't you think it fits?

Neither Alex or Dani could drive. But Josh could. He's the older, older brother that Alex has. He's a rough, tough, lean and mean kind of guy. But you hurt or ever think about hurting his family, he'll break your face. They we're a true family. The kind Rachel never had.

When your left alone to, raise yourself. When no ones around to care, you need to find someone who will. Once you find then, never let them go. Runaway. Run till you find the one person that matter, no matter the age, back round, lifestyle, or choices.

**[Kso. I changed the name. It's Becca or Beck's not Rachel. Lol**


	2. 10 feet to short

**[Kso. I changed the name. It's Becca of Beck's not Rachel. Lol]**

**Part One:**

**Dani's POV:**

I was still sitting in the back of Justin's car, when I saw a small slow moving figure run across the front of the car. "Alex! Get your butt in here!" I shouted, sticking my head out the window, like a dog in a moving car. Yet we're not moving? We're parked on the back of some big, giant house. Some friend of Alex's house. How she made a friend with so chick that lives here I'll never know. But I don't really care, she's probly a nerd. Book loving. Fun-sucker. Know it all kid.

**Becca's POV:**

This is so s.t.u.p.i.d. I'm about to run away, and I'm looking for the people I'm running from? Yeah, great job Beck's. I shock my head at myself, while washing my eyes over the room full of random people that I don't really know, nor do I really care to know them. My thoughts stopped at the sight of my dad. He had another drink is his hand, and the other around my mom's waist. Slowly I made my way.

"Hi Mom. Dad." I greeted quietly.

"What are you still doing up! It'll 11:30! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!" My dad began.

"Hush! I mayor is coming." She hissed, dropping my fathers arm off her shoulder and fixed herself up.

Wooow, my family is sad. "K. Whatever, I'm gone! Have a happy new year!" I shouted. The room falling silent. I looked around, with a smirk. I won. Before my parents could say one word the mayor had made his way over, and I was on my way up the stairs.

Once to my room, I gave to the once over. Checking all doors and walls. Anything that was mine I took. They could have the bed, walls, and anything that I couldn't put in my hands. I took my new phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. "11:50. Time to change." I told myself, while walking into my bathroom. Pulling my white, pink, and black short dress over my head, and slipping into a pair of shinny jeans and a black tank top, with a hoodie falling over that. I took my hair down, downing the clips that held it in place to the floor. I took one of my many hair bands off my wrist, wrapping it into my hair, and into a pony tail. Pulling my hood of my hair, that now hung on my head loose. I bent down to find the buckets that I had dropped. Pushing them into my jeans pocket I pulled out my phone. "One New Message. Alex." I said with a smile. "Time to runaway!"

The sky was like a thick black blanket was place up high, and held in time. Slowly gaining wholes with age. Little bits of glorious light shinning through, like stars from heavens. I took my bag, throw it over my shoulder, looking down to find Alex at the bottom of my window waiting for me with a smile of her face. I throw the other to bags of my head, letting then hit with a bang to the hard ground below. At the point I took a moment, to thank God for the life he has given me, the chances I have, and person I am. I smiled up at the heavens, then slowly made my way down the ladder at the side of my house.

I was about 10 feet from the bottom. 10 feet from a new life. 10 feet, that I couldn't get to, because the dumb ladder had stopped! Note to self, next time you plan on running away, make sure the ladder goes all the way down. I held on my dear life, and whispered in the most mad voice I could. "I can't get down! The dumb ladder's to short!" I call to Alex. Her face drop. "Hold on! I'll be right back." She called to me, while running away to the back of my house. "Sure, I'll stay standing on a ladder for the rest of my life, 10 feet off the ground with a 50 pound back on my back. WHY NOT!" I hissed back.


	3. Purely Amazing

_**[Kso, first off. I lost my computer for about 3 or more days, and lost almost everything on it. So I had to re-write the start of this, so please bare with me. Love you's lots.]  
-Kelsey.  
P.S. I've changed some names.  
**__Josh is now:__** Justin Stone.  
**__Age__**: 17  
**__Dani is now:__** Ben Long (Sara's Older brother)  
**__Age__**: 16  
**__Alex is now:__** Sara Long(Ben's Little sister)  
**__Age__**:15  
**__Beck is now:__** Chelsea Grey  
**__Age__**:15**_

_~Purely Amazing…~_

Sara's POV:  
I left Chelsea hanging on the side of the wall. I took off running. Jumping over the baby fences, whiling pushing thought the trees in the back. I came to the headlights of a car, running forwards as they blinded my path. Talk about a deer caught in the headlights much?.. I was the teen caught in headlights. I waved my arms up high in the air. I saw the blinding lights fade away, welcome the dark night sky to take over again. I ran to the side of the car, falling over my own feet as my eyes changed to meet the light. "Justin I need your help!' I cried. "No. You've got me waiting here for some dumb friend of yours. Get your brother to help you." He snapped back. "Not gonna happen!" Ben cried. Dumb family I said to myself. "Look there's a 15 year old girl hanging from the side of a house; ten feet off the ground with a 50 pound bag her back. She's on a ladder that's like 20 years old. So either one of you dumb boy's get out and help her, or she falls and we spend the rest of the night in the hospital! You pick?" I demanded running out of a breathe, I stepped back from the car, placing my hands on my hips, whiling tapping my foot, eyeing both of then, waiting.. "Kso, times running out!" I said faster then the words could leave my lips and play to their ears.

Justin and Ben, looked at each other quickly, then before you could blink both we're out of the car, and running towards the back of the house, the same way I left to find them.

Chelsea's POV:  
I was still standing there. Sara still wasn't back. I swear, well really I don't but still. If I didn't and she left me, I'd flip. I could hear the ladder slowly falling to pieces. _**'Crack. Crack Crack.'**_ I didn't know what was going to happen next but whatever it was it didn't sounds overly good. The ladder had started to move now, every time I took a breath I thought it as gonna be my last. "Chels! Chels! Hold on!" Sara's voices came pushing through the trees like a rush of wind into my ears. Behind her came two lager figures. Two boys. Two older boys. Her brothers I suppose? As the 3 blurs came closers my hearts started to beat again. "Who's that anyways Chels?" The shorter boy questioned. "Kso, how about we do the whole intro thing once you help me get off the breaking ladder that I am currently standing on!" I shouted. Both boy's looked at each other, and then looked up at me. The taller and I'm guessing older one looked up at me. "Why don't you just jump!?" He yelled back. "Because I'm a girl, and I don't enjoy jumping ten feet off a shaking ladder with a 50 pound bag on my back!" I called back down. "Drop it then!" The shorter one shouted again. "Fine then." With that I let my bag slip off my shoulder and in the taller boy's arms. "Ouff!" He cried. "Coulda warned a guy." I laughed. "Now what?" I questioned. "Now you jump." Sara called in her I-thought-you-would-have-clicked-in-by-now voice. "I do what now!?" I cried. "Jump Kid. I'll caught you!" The shorter boy called. I had the urge to fight back, but before I could say anything the ladder had gave way, sending me flying through the air, to the ground just like my 50 pound bag.

I closed my eyes, seeing my whole life flash before my eyes. Pictures of my family rushed into my head like a waterfall. I let out a scream, someone else let out a bang. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was still alive. And in someone laps with their arms tightly around my hips, pulling me into them? I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. The arms that held me close wouldn't let me go.

"I'm alive!" I cried, throwing the arm that I could in the air. "Amazing, now would you please remove your foot from my ... body… please?" The boy who broke my fall quivered out in a broken tone. I quickly jumped up, removing myself from the boy altogether. "I'm totally sorry!" I cried. "But thanks for saving me from the death of a ladder." I smiled sweetly, and then turned around to a noise behind me. "SARA!" I run to my sister-like-friend, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back happily. Both of us giggling together. I pulled away to look at her wondering. "Did you plan on leaving me up there?" I question shyly. "No!" She sang. "I would have been faster if those to two bums would have hurried up!" She hollered, pointing from boy to boy. "But they needed the detailed story." She explained making a face at both boys. "Sara shut…" "HUSH!" I hissed.

I was looking at the backyard, looking around. Something wasn't right. I heard a voice. Voices? "Listen up kid, ----" A voice began again. "What part of hush didn't you get?" I bawled in a whispered tone. "Duck down!" I buzzed once again. All three of them looked at each other then at me, as I fell forward so that I wasn't able to be seem but a cat, let alone the humans that are standing in my back yard. All three looked at me once more, before I raised my hand and dragged the same boy who save me from a ten feet falling death by the collar of his shirt, down to the ground next to me. Making him fall on hands and knees.

Bens POV:  
Kso, I not really sure what's going on. But! But, Sara's friend fell; well dropped into my arms, almost crushed me, and now she's like dragging me around? Well this is wrong. Take control Ben! Be the man! I yelled mentally at myself.

"Who do you think you are?" I whispered to the girl beside me. "I know who I am. So shut up!" Chelsea snapped back, before turning to talk to Sara & Justin.

"Kso, listen up kid." Kid? Really? "What!" I cried. "What part of quite didn't you get!?" Sara asked. "Oh he's only quite when he's kissing a girl.." Justin said with a smirk. I beat him over the back of his head. "Shut up! We've got to keep it G, for the little princess over there. She's such to young to know nothing." I smirked back. "I'm really gonna hit you." She growled. "Try me." I bite back. "Okay okay..." Sara started pulling back the new girl who was trying to hit me. "Stop it, you kids." "FINE!" Chelsea shouted.

"Who's over there?" An unknown voice demanded. "Crap..." Chelsea started. "Just me mom..." she whispered out. Her mom? What? No. This is not good. "Go. Now. Run to the car. Pull out. Meet me at the block's!" Chelsea said with a push. "No. We're not leaving you Sea." Sara started. "I'll be fine. It's my mom, she's wasted. I could blow air at her, and she'd fall over." Chelsea said with a not-so-comfortable-giggle. "What about your dad?" Justin asked. Good question I thought to myself. "Umm… .well.. Just go!" Chelsea started again. "We're not leaving you." I stated, making everyone look at me, like I had ten heads.

I re-thought that line that I just spoke seconds ago in my head, yeah. I'd be looking at myself the same way right now if I had a mirror right about now. "Jeannette Chelsea Saunders! What are you doing out there!?" A females voice boomed. "Leave. Now." Chelsea stated again. "No." I shot back. "NOW!" She hissed. "Fine. Listen," Justin started again. "Me, and Sara will leave and you meet us at the block in 15 minutes. BUT, Ben stays here with you." "Who's stay where and who's going to do what now?" Chelsea questioned in a lost tone. "I'm staying here. They're going." I smiled. … why am I smile? I don't like this. STOP IT CHEEK BONES!

"Bub Bye." Sara said with a smile, as she ran away with Justin behind her, back to the car, and then to drive away to the block. "BEN! You touch her, your toast!" Sara called again. Making me mad, and Chelsea giggle.. I like her giggle. No. Wait. No. No I don't. Not at all. "Kso, listen up, here's what you do." She started like a mad boss would on a Monday before a long day of work. "You stay here. Don't worry. I'm gonna tick her. I'll say I had to meet someone, and you have to be a boyfriend. My boyfriend. And a nice." What? I'm nice .. I think. "I know that'll be hard for you, but try."

"JEANNETTE!" The voice called again, getting louder and louder as the second grow higher. "Coming mom." Chelsea called back sweetly, whiling rolling her eyes. "Now you have to come back me, count to five and then pop out and ran after me. Make something up about how you'll miss too much if I leave you. I'll say I'm really sorry. Mom will flip I'll run away and then you run after me. Make sure don't take the same way I do. They'll look for us. Maybe? You have to meet me at the block in 10 minutes starting now." She spoke up, while running out of air.

"I'm coming mom." Was the last words that I heard before she stood up and walked away.

Chelsea's POV:  
I walked towards my mom slowly, counting to five in my head. By the time I got face to face with her, I was at 7. Where is he!?

"Chels! No! CHELS I LOVE YOU!" Ben called after me, hopping out of the trees at the side of my house, running after me. I turned to face him shocked. I didn't tell him to say that. But by the look on his face, he didn't know why he said he either. "Ben. You gotta leave. We can't be together. I've told you that. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I said, trying to make myself cry. Slowly I could feel a wall of tears building in my eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed it slowly while smiling with a wink. Showing to him that this was working, also to show him that I really wanted to laugh. But no matter what my mom didn't see a thing.

"Chelsea who is this down town, good for nothing boy!?" My mother cried. Oh no. She hit a bad spot. "STOP IT MOM! HE IS GOOD FOR SOMETHING! HIS AMAZING! I LOVE HIM! MORE THEN YOU HAVE EVER LOVED DAD! IF YOU DO AT ALL!" By now the tears were really real. I could feel Ben slip his hand into mine, while he wrapped his fingers around mine. Just like a real couple would.. wow, he's a good actor. "Now stop that! Your 15! You don't know what love it!" She shot back. "No. I know more then you ever will! Now leave me alone. Ben is my boyfriend! I'd spend forever with him if I could." I cried back. Wow, those words tasted as sweet as honey, as they ran from my month, out into the world for anyone to here. "I love her. She's amazing, we might be young. But care for each other. That's all that matters." Ben spoke slowly, like all this was real. Amazing. This boy was purely amazing. "Jeannette, sweetheart you don't know what your talking about. Now go up to your room and sent this boy home, before I have to call the cops." She said in a sweet tone. I don't get it. Why the change? I looked around, and saw people looking thought the windows of the house, there eyes only landing on us. This was fun. Not. I smiled sweetly. Stepping towards Ben. "Fine. " I looked closely, moving in. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Pulling him together in a huge hug, I felt his arms close in on me, I felt so safe. It was insane. The same thing happened, when I could feels him breathing out slowly unto my neck. I needed something to make my mom flip. So she'd yell. So she'd be so mad .. I got it.

I pulled away slowly, so I could see Ben's face. It shone in the moonlight. Leaning back I could see fireworks starting in town. It's 12pm, on new years. "I love you Ben." I leaned up, and closed my eyes, the look on his face made me giggle inside and out, I wasn't going to kiss him. I was going to move his head slowly so my mom couldn't see and kiss his cheek, down by his lips. My mom would never know. But she sure would flip. Just like I wanted. But before I could turn slowly Ben's lips fell into mine, like snow falling from the heaven's. His lips were sweet and kind. They were like fire, burning into mine, so amazing. This boy was purely amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, making sure his lips didn't leave mine. He moved his hand, so one was on the small on my back, the other places on my left right, pulling me closer. This was wonderful. This was a new year. And I don't know why but this kiss made me think it was going to be a good one.


	4. Broken

_~Broken~_

**Ben's POV:**  
The feeling was so incredible. My whole body was filled with a wave of joy. Running through my veins, lining my whole body. Setting it on fire, with only one touch. Her lips we're a wonderland. They made my mind spin. This is so wrong, yet it felt so right. I knew I had to stop this. I know that she's only doing this to get away from her parents. I know that I'm only doing this for my sister's new friend. Right? That's all this is. A friends helping out a new friend? … Oh this is so wrong.

I felt the need for air raise in my lungs, and slowly I pulled away, leaving my forehead on her's. This wasn't spouse to happen. But something inside me wanted it to. WAIT! I've got a girlfriend! I'm dead. So dead.

"What was that?" Chelsea whispered out.

"You tell me." I begged back.

"How about I not." With that she unwrapped her arms and caught her breathe. She looked from me to her mom, with a smile. "I love him mom." She paused. "I'm not leaving him."

I felt the need to jump in, and that's what I did. "I'm not leaving her." I smoothed my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You'll never see my daughter again! You no good piece of trash!" My mother snapped, pulling on my arm. "AH! Mom that hurts! Stop it!" Chelsea cried out in pain. "Now you listen to my young lady. You will not go near this boy again! You will have no thoughts, dreams, and memories of him! You're not going to go near him! It'll destroy your chances with your future husband!" She cried.

**Chelsea POV:  
**My future what now! I gave up. I stopped pulling and fell to the ground, breaking down. I let the wave of tears, rush off my sides of my eye lid and fall to the ground. Hitting my cheeks and shirt on the way down. "My what now! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! I'M 15!" I yelled back. There was no way this was happening. She wouldn't do that to me. Would she?

"Oh yes you are. You turned 18, your married. No ifs, ands or buts about it. If it was allowed I'd have you married and shipped off by now!" She bawled back. My mom reached down for my arm and before I could move it, she had dragged me back to the feet, and started to pull again.

Now I was mad. Madder then ever before. I'm started to feel like the mad hatter and superwoman all into one. A push of energy ran through my body, like a shot of power. I pushed my mom's hand away, causing her to lose her grip. I stood up, and walked over. "I'm not marrying whoever he is! I'm not apart of this family anymore! I'm starting to wish I never was!" I stopped to wipe my tears. "I'm not your 'young lady'" I mocked back. "I'm myself. I always will be! Dad has no say in what I do anymore! You have never had a say, and it won't be starting now! I will not be around to marry some freak of yours! I'll get married when I want to who I want! I won't be around to hear you bring your boyfriends home at 2AM when dads on the 'business' trips that he feels the 'need' to take!" I was slowly breaking. Slowly, letting my whole world fall in front of my feet. Not caring who was watching. Not caring who as around.

"I'm not sticking around here! Because I WILL NOT turn out like you!" With that I took off running. I ran far, and fast. Not looking back. I hope that Ben gets the idea that I'm leaving, and following the plan like I told him too. My thoughts we're stopped by a sweet voice singing out my name. "CHELSEA! STOP! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!" Ben called after me. I smiled to myself, and ran to the side of the block. I could hear Ben starting to run after me. He's fast. Faster then I hoped.

I wanted to get a chance to stop and wipe the falling tears. But it didn't work. Ben was coming fast, I stopped death in my tracks, and fell to the ground. Tear's had blurred my vision. I had wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling them close to my chest. Breathing heavy, I slowly closed my eyes, fading everything to black. Hoping that this world would just fade away. Hoping that when I opened my eyes that this would have all been a dream. No, a nightmare. Just worst. If possible.

Slowly, I could hear footsteps closing in on me. I could hear then stop in front of me. Slowly I could feel a set of arms wrap around me, and hold me tight. It was then I felt loved. This was new to me. I felt like I had a chance when to came to fighting this world. A chance in life. I chance to be. To be me. Whoever that who. A chance to live for me. A chance to live and find love.

**Ben's POV:**  
I felt her crash into a million pieces inside my grip. She was broken and she needed to be safe. Slowly I turned myself to move. "Don't let go!" She cried out, gripping my arms, pulling me close to her. "I'm not. Just hold on." I picked her. She wrapped her legs around my hips without a second thought, throwing her head unto my shoulders; slowly I began to feel tears soak into my white tee. I was wrong. This girl was beyond broken.

I walked slowly, carrying her in arms, she broke more and more with every step. "Hey, listen now." I spoke in a gently voice, afraid of hurting her more. "Your never gonna go back there ever again. We're gonna keep you safe, change everything. No one will know the old you. I promise." I spoke with a cheesy smiling playing on m lips, she looked up with puffy red eyes, they looked cold, and broken. She was broken. I was carrying a destroy human being in my arms, holding them together under my grip. I had the power to leave her here, thinking nothing of her. Move on without a look back. Leave her to break into another million, trillion piece. But I couldn't. There was something in me, pushing me to save her, to help her, to protect her.

"We're here." I said in a whispered tone. "Do you wanna get down now?" I said with a sigh. "No." That was all I heard. Slowly I felt her head move between my crock in my neck and shoulder. Yeah, she wasn't getting down. "Ben, why is Chelsea wrapped around you like a four you old that lost their bright red 'special balloon'." Sara stated with a confused look, putting air quotes around 'special balloon'. "Long story short, I hate her mom so much right now." I shot back, with a deep sigh. I felt Chelsea stir as soon as the word 'mom' left my month. This was bad.

"Chels, you okay sweetie?" Sara questioned moving closer to us. "Na un." That was it. It came out in a whispered tone that I could barley hear. "Sweetie look at me." Sara paused. "Now, or Ben puts you down." She pushed again. "Fine." Chelsea looked up, with big eyes. "Lets me go now please Ben." She spoke simply. "Yup." Slowly I let my arms unwrap themselves for her legs unwillingly. "Thanks" She mumbled out.

"Now you can tell me what happened later. Right now we gotta think. It's almost 1." Sara started, while she walked over to Justin's car. Hoping on the front hood. "Dude, she can sit on the hood but I can't! So not cool." I bawl to Justin, who just sat next to my little sister. "She's a girl, and I can't beat her up." "You can't beat me either so ha." I smirked back. "Stop it you dip's!" Sara cried. "We gotta think of a plan. Chels you got anything?" "Um, well .. Why are we thinking of a plan anyways? I'm out of there. And there's no way I'm going back!" Chelsea spoke madly, biting off each word she let leave her lips. "You're not going to go back there if we think of a plan love." Sara paused, standing up, fixing her shorts and walking over to Chelsea, throwing her arm over her should. "Your parents run this town and when this big old town of ours finds out your 'missing'" She stopped, while putting air quotes over missing and then started again. "The whole of the town will be looking for you. So, we have to change some stuff around here sweetheart, like... you." She spoke like it was no big deal? How is changing someone's everything, no big deal? I ran my fingers through my hair; eyeing Chelsea as she ran everything through her head.

**Chelsea's POV:**  
A make over? I like make over's, I thought to myself. Thinking everything over in my head. New hair. New clothes. New style. New look. New everything. It'd fix perfectly into my new start. "I like that sound of that." I said honestly. I do. I like new things. I like being here. I like my new friends. I like my new life ... so far that it. "Let's do it!" I sang out in excitement.

"YES!" Sara cried along with me. Both of us started to hug, while jumping up and down. I saw Ben walk over to Justin and start talking. I creeper over and listened in. "You know that there's not gonna be in end to us helping them right?" Ben stated in a –you-now-they're-gonna-be-the-death-of-us... kind of way. "HEY! We're not that bad! Mr. I love you Chels! Don't leave me!" I shot back with a smirk. Both Sara and Justin's head shot up. "Sisterly like friend say what now about freaky older brother?" Sara looked so confused and so lost. I had to tell her. "Long story." I wiped my eyes and then looked to Justin. "Oh yeah, I'm Chelsea ... umm. I need a new last name by's." I asked in a lost tone. "Smith?" Sara thought out loud. "No, no, no, it needs to be from around our part of town." She thinks out loud a lot, I'm starting to think so at least. "Umm. hum, Kso that's all I can think of right now, so now your name is Chelsea Smith. Your 15 just moved from NJ! Yeah, that works. You're a friend of ours. Umm. You meet us at camp a few years back during the same at the camp that Ben went to... What the name again?" Sara looked over at Ben as he opened his months word flowed out that amazing me more then ever before. "Flowing Notes?" He spoke out, with a confused look taking over his face. "Yea! That's the one! So, you're from NJ, 15, names Chelsea Smith and you're staying with us, because your family is having some problem." I cut her off. "More then 'some'" I shot using a beyond-words kind of look when saying some. "Fine. More then some, a lot. A whole wall of problems if you want! I really don't care!" She wined at me. All I could do was giggle along with Justin and Ben, who both let out a chuckle.

"Well someone's tried tonight ah sis?" Ben called to her. "Yes, Yes I am. Saving a friend from her evil, messed up world, then making your brother and best friend of your brother save her from her ten feet death, then with the 'I love you!'s... I just need sleep." Sara started to wine again. "Fine! We'll go home now. Right Ben?" I nodded my head towards him, with a small smile and he smiled back and agreed with me. "Yup. I'll drive and you and Justin can talk in the back seat okay?" He questioned her. "I really don't care anymore. I'm just going to sleep." She said flatly. "Mind if she crashes on you shoulder dude?" Ben asked wonderingly. "As long as I can crash too." Justin shot and walked to the back of the car, and climbed in, followed by Sara. "Keys are in er'." Justin shouted again.

Both me and Ben laughed and climbed into the car. Me and Ben in the front and Justin and Sara in the back. We're been driving for around 10 minutes now, Ben had slowly down as I saw a yellow light fade into a bright red in the night sky. "Their so cute together." I spoke in a whisper, letting out a little giggle as I turned back around. The car started to move slowly, gaining speed, and taking a left. "No their not. That's my little sister, there is no way, she looks cute with an 18 year old." Ben shot me a look, and then one back at Sara who was asleep, so in my eyes it was pointless. "He's 17, you do know that right?" I looked at him wondering. "Yeah, but your not suppose too." He shot like fire, back at me in a harsh tone. "Right on." I shot to him, and turned to look out the window.

It's been five minutes and neither of us has said on word. Ben needs to know when to shut his month and when to talk. He's starting to bug me with that. He gets all sweet, and then this! Like – my thoughts stopped mid way through as I felt a hand begin to crawl up to my knee, rubbing it slowly. "What are you doing? I spat at him. Quickly he removed his hand, throwing it to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "I... um. I'm sorry, about snapping at you okay?" Ben said with a sigh. "I'm not a kid. I can handle drama you know?" I spoke biting off my words, still looking at the window. I replayed everything that had happened. The ladder, the tree, my mom, the kiss. Oh man, the kiss. I don't know what it was about but wooow. "I didn't say you were a kid. I just," I cut him off. "Just shut up would you!? I'm not in the mood." I cried. Finally turning to face him with red eyes.

Was I crying? Me? No way. I don't cry. Well not in public. Do I? From the look on Ben's face, I might have pushed him too far that was until he saw my face, there were tear stains running down my cheeks, and my eyes were red and puffy. "Hey." He paused. "Hey, Chelsea, look at me." His words were soft and kind. They made my heart ach, why I still don't know. "No." I let my whispher out and turn quickly away.

Little did I know that we had stopped? We we're parked in front of a 2 story house. White. All white, all besides the front door and the window frames. They were a dark like blue, very beautiful if I do say so myself. "Look at me Chels." His voice burst through my thoughts again. I felt his hand gild under my chin and turn my head so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He spoke again, moving a little closer to see my face in the light. "Nothing." I spoke. "Chels.." He started again. "EVERYTHING!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, letting out a sob like scream, that slowly got drowned out by my own tears. "Oh Chelsea, it's all gonna be okay. Do you want to go home or something?" He face was light and worried. "Never. I don't have a home. Anywhere." I stated, letting my sobs grow louder. "Hey, if you don't have a home what was all this for?" He questioned with a pause. "Sara didn't fight with me and Justin for a week, so you would leave her. I didn't let you fall on me for nothing. We didn't make a plan for nothing. I .. I didn't .. We didn't kiss for nothing right?" His eyes were starting to tear up; I would have thought it was beyond adorable if I wasn't in tears myself. "I don't know anymore, I don't have a place to stay, I don't have enough money to get to NJ yet, I still look like me. People are going to be looking for me Ben!" I cried again. "Hey, you got a place to stay, look in front of you. Were not gonna leave you hanging Chels. You're staying here; tomorrow Sara and Justin will go shopping for hair die and stuff and we'll think of some new stuff for you okay?" Ben whispered sweetly, leaning in and placing his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his hand that started to cup my face, as my tears started to fade. "What about the ... the kiss Ben?" I started, hurting myself with my own words. "I want to know why."

**Ben's POV:**  
Why? Why I kissed her? Why we kissed? Why we sit here like this? Why? I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't be so confused now would I? I fought with myself inside my head, letting everything fight for time to destroy my thoughts. "I don't know. It just happened. We got caught up I the moment. It could have happened to anyone Chelsea. Let's just forget about it." Those words killed me. "Okay?" I said in a whisper. "Fine." That was all she said before she bent down and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder once she stepped out of Justin's now parked car. "Pop the trunk." She called walking around to the back. I popped it like she asked and sighed.

Turning to the back, I shook Justin's shoulder lightly. "Dude wake up." "Umm?" Justin mumbled. "Carry Sara up to her room would you?" I asked hopefully. "Fine." He groaned. "Thanks. Put her in her room." "Will do." Once he answered I stepped out, and walked to the back, to see a small finger trying to pull 3 black bags that were bigger then her out of the car. I walked over and put my hand on two of the side ones. "Want some help?" I offered. Chelsea looked me in the eyes, looking for something. Looking for something that I don't really know what she was looking for, and I don't really think she did either. "Only because it's late, and I'm tried." She puffed. "Fine with me." I shot, pulling all three bags out gently, with cocky smile glue to my lips. "Wipe that look off your face!" She sang out. "No thanks, but you can close the trunk." I smiled sweetly, and moved so she could. She looked over at me glaring, pulling her arms up her shirt raised as well and my month opened wide. "Chelsea what happened to your side!?" I dropped the bags, and made me way over, she closed the cover and let her arms falling, looking at me lost. "What are you talking about Ben?" She gave me a puzzled look. I looked at her in disbelief, and walked over slowly, moving her arms and lifting the end of her shirt 3 inches, so you could see the start for a large cut, and dried blood. What happened to this girl? "Oh... umm that?" She said, trying to look away from me, while having a fail attempted of getting out of grip. "Chel--" Justin cut me off.

I looked up to Justin carrying my baby sister in his arms. "Key dude." "Car." "Kay." I watched Justin walk away, and look into the car, grabbing the key's he waved them in the air and walked to the front door, popping the key in as the door open slowly. I saw him walk in and close the door with his foot. Turning back to Chelsea who was looking down in front of me. "What happened Chelsea?" "Nothing." "That's not nothing." I said pointing to her side as she covered it up with her hand. "Really Ben. It's nothing. And I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped, pushing past me to her bags. She bent down picked them up quickly and walked off to the front door. I looked at her shocked and confused, turned and locked the car with the key change, and walked over to the door. "What are you waiting for?" I asked confused. "I only have two hands and I didn't want to kick the door and wake Sara." She shot back. "Here" I sighed, and pushed the door open this a twisted of the door knob. "Thanks" She mumbled.

We walked in, and I closed to the door behind me. Looking around for the lights I turned them on slowly, and my head shot up with the sound of an awe, running thought the house. "What?" I questioned walking over behind Chelsea, who was looking into the living room. "That's not awe, that's wrong." I said, making my way over to my sister and Justin who had his arms around her waist pulling her close, she had her head on his chest, smoothed into his neck and arms around his neck. His head laid next to hers in a not so sweet way. "I'm not letting my sister stay like that." I walked over about to wake her. "NO!" Chelsea cried, running over after dropping her bags, she gripped my arms and spun me around. "Don't touch her! She'll hate you forever, and by the smile on Justin's face so will he!" She cried pushing her hands on her hips. I opened my month but before I could say one word she cut me off. Ah. This girl. "You dare touch them; I'll tell everyone that you kissed me." She dared. "It was the both of us, and you know it." I shot back. "Fine then, I'll tell you what happened to my side." She said with a sigh. "Thought you didn't want to talk about it?" I questioned. "I don't. I never will, but your trying to move Sara and she's happy so leave her be. She helped me, and now I'm helping her. Weather she knows it or not." She looked at me, happy with her answer. "Fine. Only because I care about her happiness." I sighed. ".. And what happened to my side." She finished with a smile. Walking over to her bag, Chelsea moved her hips from side to side, and I'm pretty sure it's just to annoy me. And Boy it did more then that. One person can not be so perfect when their so broken. Life doesn't work that way, does it?

* * *

Hope you like? Review if you wanna. :]

Love Always - Kelsey


	5. What Really Happened?

~ What really happened ~

**Chelsea's POV:**

I waited for Ben to come out of the living room. I was gonna give him 30 seconds, if he's not out here by then, I'm coming to get him. "Ben. Where do I sleep?" I asked in a sheep-ish voice. He chuckled and walked over to me. Taking the bags out of my hand, skin hitting skin, sending tingles through-out my body, he looked at me with a smile. "My room or Sara's?" He asks. "Where are you staying?" "My Room?" He laughed. "Then how would I…" I stop. "BEN!" I cried. "I'm kidding, just kidding." He cried putting his hands up. "Just for that I'm taking your room! HA!" I shouted, running up the stairs and taking a guess at what room was his. He's a guy, we wouldn't want a pink-ish, brown-ish or orange door, so I'm thinking the blue-ish black one. I shot ahead and run in through the door, popping down on the bed, falling flat on my back with a smile. "How'd .. you run .. li … like that?" Ben questioned from the door frame, breathing hard. I just giggled. "Track." I stated simply. "Wow." That was all he started before tripping his way over and fall unto the bed next to me. "No really, your just a wimp." I said with a big smirk. "A what now?" He shot up, and looked over at me, as I lay still on the bed flat as a pancake smiling wide. "A wimp. What part didn't you get?" I asked confused. "Oh, your gonna get it!" He cried.

Ben jumped up, and stood over me. "Don't even think about it." My voice was shaky, this was bad. "Already did." His voice was cocky, and before I could say anything, his hands found my hips and started to tickle me. I broke into a fit of laughing. Ben jumped back unto the bed, and put his knees on each side of me, so I couldn't move. He hovered over me. I would have thought it was kind of cute, if he'd stop tickling me, so I could see beyond the giggling tears that had started at the sides of my eyes.

"Stop it!" I cried.  
"Never!" He shot.  
"Ben! Beee, Ben-e stop it!" I laughed, trying to kick him off, but failed.  
"No thanks Chels!" He smiled down at me. I kicked with my legs swinging them in the air like a maniac. I kicked my legs up at the side time, making Ben fall forward. His hands stopping him from destroy me beneath him, his hands landed next to my shoulders, laying there I stopped breathe. So did he.

"You okay?" He voice whispered.  
"Better then ever." I reached up, losing my mind, I placed my hand on his cheek, moving my hand around slowly in smooth circles. "Ben."  
"Don't talk." He sighed, and leaned in slowly.  
"Ben." I tried again.  
"Shh." He hushed my again.

My mind was spinning, his lips were above mine, not touching, just there, waiting. I know the whole 90, 10 thing. But I didn't want it right yet, I wanted to enjoy the moment.

"If you guys kiss, my eyes are gonna burn out." A voice shot from the door. Quickly my arms shot up, hitting Ben's chest, and pushing him to the ground. My body shot up and looked at the two tried figures at the door.

"Hi guys. Um, what's up?"

"Better yet, what's going on up here? Chelsea?" Sara started.

"That all deepens on how much you saw my friend."

"Everything from 'Don't even think about it.'" She mocked locking eyes with me.

I was dead. I told myself over and over again. "Dude! She's like 1 year younger. What is wrong with you?" Justin's words popped into my head. "Nothing! It was .. nothing. I wasn't going to kiss her. It was all a joke!" Ben cried out to defend himself. "Really?" I whispered out hurt. I was a joke, nothing more then a toy for him? This was wrong. "Yeah, no ..I don't .. Chels." He sighed in confusion. "Shut up Ben." I shot, annoyed. Sara's eyed me, seeing the broken tears starting. "Chelsea you know me, I never..." I cut him off. "GET OUT!" I screamed. Sara ran over to me, locking her arms around me, and pulled me to her. "Shh. It's nothing, you are something, you're a wonderful something. Ben's dumb, he doesn't know anything." She told me over and over again.

No matter how much I wanted to agree with her, my heart, or head, whichever it was, wouldn't let me. I was rotted. "Chelsea come on." Ben started to walk over. "Fine then. I'll leave!" I shot, standing up, dropping Sara's arms off from around my shoulders. I took my bags in my hands, jumped past Justin and walked, in a running way down the stairs and flopped into the sofa that we had found Justin and Sara on only minutes ago. "Some birthday this is." I mocked. "It's your birthday?" A voice came into the room, so did Justin. All I did was nod, and wipe my tears without a word.

"Well happy 16th birthday." He smiled, and walked over, sitting next to me, giving me a friendly side hug.

"I'm not 16." I shot.

**_~~With Sara and Ben Upstairs~~_**

"I can't believe you!" Sara shouted.

"Believe me, neither can I!" Ben shot back, falling into his bed, his placed his hands on his head, and ran them along his face.

"Good .. wait what!?" Sara cried.

"I didn't mean to kiss her you dumb kid-friend! She's 15!" Ben whispered in a harsh tone.

Sara walked over, and slapped him upside the head. "I'm not talking about that!" She paused, mad. Looking for her word. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ANYONE LIKE THAT AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO THEM! You don't tell anyone that their nothing, and no one cares! I care! Justin Cares! And from the look on your face .. you care too." She sighed as sat down next to him. "Talk to my bro, I wanna know the truth."

Ben shot his head up, and looked her dead in the eyes. "I DON'T CARE!" He screamed, clamming down he spoke again. "I have a girlfriend Sara, I care about her. I care about her a lot."

Sara cut him off. "Oh, so when she called at 2 AM last week, and I woke up to talk to her, all you did was sighed and say bye. Throwing the phone at the floor. Yeah, cause last time I checked that showed you cared so much?" Sara said smugly.

"Don't bring Tash into this." He tightened his jaw.

"I never. You did." She shot back.

"I'm done here." Ben stood up, Sara pulled him back down.

"You leave now, I don't want to see your face around this house for a month. Maybe then you'll get your thoughts straight.

"You can't do that. I'm older." Ben shot with a fearful looking. Knowing his little sister well, he knew that she meant every word she spoke.

"I don't care. You know I'll do it, and not look back once." Sara stood up, placing her hands on her hips, and walking closers. "Either you stay here for a while and think things through. Or you start packing." Sara paused. "Your choice."

**_~~ With Chelsea and Justin Downstairs ~~_**

"What do you mean? Your not 16?" Justin asked confused out of his mind.

"No. I'm 15, as of 2 hours and 43 minutes ago." I sighed. "Happy Birthday to me right?"

"Are you insane!?" Justin cried out, throwing his hands up in the arm.

"Thanks so much Justin. I feel totally loved, after running away on your birthday, getting told your nothing, and having no one, I feel great! Thanks for your kind words." I snapped, letting only one tear slip, not caring enough to raise my hand and stop it.

"Oh Chels.. I didn't. Ben didn't, Sara cares…." Justin started running out of words, feeling her eyes leave him in pain. "Come here." Chelsea tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't. He held her close, and let her cry. "Hey now, no crying on your birthday sweetie." Justin spoke softly, stroking her hair lightly, smiling down when see looked up.

"You remind me of Zac." Chelsea smiled at the thought.

"Who's Zac? Old friend? Old Boyfriend?" Justin nudged her, causing her to giggle lightly.

"No. He's my brother. I haven't seem him in 5 years." A tear slid down Chelsea's cheek again.

"Oh, well thank you. Now stop crying it's your birthday! We'll get a cake, and have a party! Total fun day! I promise." Justin cried out with a huge smile.

"Who's birthday is it?" Sara's voice boomed through the room. "Che—" Chelsea cut him off, covering his mouth quickly with her hand. "gt yor hnd ouf mi noth!" (Get you hand off my mouth!) Justin cried out again. "Maybe later, but anyways. No ones. No ones birthdays today that I know of." Chelsea spoke fast, causing Sara to wonder. Walking over, Sara removed Chelsea's hand from Justin mouth. Justin gasped for a breath that he didn't know he needed, and sighed. Standing up he jumped behind Sara and screamed quickly. "CHELSEA 15 AS OF LIKE 3 HOUR'S AGO!" "WHAT!?" Sara screamed back, jumping around to face him. "Yup. It's true, she's finally 15, and I remind her of her brother." Justin smiled proudly. "Congrats on the second part now back to the first." Pausing to turn to Chelsea. "It's your what now?" She questioned, sitting down next to her. "My birthday" Chelsea mumbled.

"It's your birthday?" Sara asked again.

"Didn't you just ask that?" Chelsea shot.

"Well someone's in a bad mood on their birthday." Sara sighed.

"You're telling me." Justin smoothed in, getting a deadly stare from Chelsea. "Sorry Chels. Um, I'm gonna go find Ben!" He cried, bolting up the stairs, seconds later both girls heard a door slam shut.

"Only Justin." Both stated at the same time. "Creepy." Again. "Stop it!" They cried together, then breaking down with laughter.

**_~~With Justin and Ben upstairs~~_**

"I'm sorry." Ben paused. "No, I know." Again. "I said no! You did that! Not me. And you weren't even gonna tell me?" Paused. "Yeah, cause it's no biggie at all!" Paused. "I can't believe you! With him!" Tears started to form in Ben's eyes. "No. Bye." Then he hung up with a click, throwing his cell phone to the floor.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Justin voice was weak with fear. He knew that had happened, he got the same message. "Don't worry about it. It's not like they mattered." He faked a smile.

"To you maybe, they did to me." Ben sighed.

"Well then, it didn't or doesn't seem like that when Chelsea's in the room, and your not being a dip!" Justin wowed himself.

"Man, shut up! You don't even know!" Ben tone dropped to the floor.

"Oh yes I do. Sara gave you the whole book. I heard, Chelsea laughed. Oh and thanks." Justin wiped off his own smiled and walked over, falling on the floor, leaning on the wall next to the door.

"For what?" Ben looked up confused, with puffy eyes. Was he crying?

"Your destroy Chelsea's 15th birthday." Justin whipped.

"You mean 16th?" Ben looked lost.

"No, that's what I said, but she just turned 15 like 3 hours ago, and I remind her of her brother." Justin smiled prouder then ever.

"Good for you, I bet I remind her of the person who hit her!" Ben cried out with sadness.

"SOMEONE BEAT MY LITTLE SISTER!?!?" Justin's voice boomed.

"Breathe Justin, no one 'beat me'." Chelsea spoke in a clam voice. "And, I'm sorry Ben. I didn't know about Tasha. If you know what I mean, and I don't blame you. .. well I'll tell you why later." Chelsea smiled over at Ben.

"So your not mad?" Ben asked, a smile growing on his face.

**Chelsea's POV:  
**I could see a smile growing on Ben's face, and I couldn't stay mad at him if I wanted to, and I knew it. "I can't be mad at someone who looks like a four year old when they smile." I jumped over next to him, and hug him sideways.

"Hey, you love it." He shot back.

"Nope, but you love mine." I smiled again, just bigger.

"I—" Sara cut Ben off.

"Before you two do who knows what! What are they talking about a hit or beating or something?" Sara looked to me confused, and worried.

"Ah, okay I knew you'd see it, I was just hopping it'd be like in the summer, when it didn't hurt anymore." I sighed, removing Ben's arm from my waist and standing up.

"What exactly is 'it'?" Justin wondered.

"This." I sighed, lifting the end of my shirt, letting my cut be shown in the light. I could tell from Ben's face that it looks even worst now then before, and Sara and Justin just froze. "Okay, can I put it down now?" I sighed, my arm growing tried.

"No." Ben's voice was soft. He walked over, placing his fingertips on the cut, moving gently over the deep cut, dried blood, and cut skin. His mouth dried. "Chelsea, the bloods still wet."

I pulled my shirt down, and moved the pain out. Shaking my head. "I'm fine."

"Chels what happened?" Sara was scared. I ran to hug her, lifting my arms slowly. "Nothing. I'm fine okay?" She was shacking.

"Listen, I'll tell you what happened if you don't cry." Sara smiled fading, and fell back unto the bed. Justin sitting next to her, still in shock. I sat on the door, and Ben next to me.

"So?" Sara looked confused.

"Don't rush her!" Ben cried. I giggled.

"Ben, guess what?" I smiled.

"What?" His mood changing to being confused.

"I'm not dead, so it's all good." I smiled, and leaned closer, throwing my head on his shoulder, him wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Anyways," I paused, removing my self from Ben and leaning back. "So it was about a week ago. I was walking home from the block. Alone. It was late. Like one." Justin stopped me. "ARE YOU INSANE!? I don't even drive by the block at one!" He cried. I laughed. "I was being dumb, but thanks for the input Justin." I smiled at his worry, and started again. "Like I said, I was walking and this kid was walking too. Well I thought it was a kid. It wasn't." I sighed, shacking my head at myself. "I crossed the road, knowing not to pass next to him, but so did he. So I stopped. He stopped. I turned to go the other way. He started to take steps forward. I got scared." I quivered at the thought, the night replaying in my head, and tears starting to build. "The next thing I saw was a bright light and heard a bang. But nothing hit me. Yet." I sighed, feeling Ben wrap his shacking and nervous arm back around me. I didn't mind this time, I needed it. "I walked faster, without looking back. My walk broke out into a run, and I tripped." Sighing at my dumbness. "Before I could pick myself up, I felt a foot press into my side. I yelled in pain, but all it did was make the person push harder. I flipped myself over, cause a pain to shot thought my back, and well blacked out. I woke up on the side walk with my side like this. And a note." I wiped my tears away before they could be seen. Well I hoped.

"Hey, don't worry. Your safe now." Ben whispered, makes a smile creep unto my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled into his side, turning into his side, pressing my head into his chest, forget the thoughts and feeling safe for once in a long time. I could feel him smiling. "Stopping smiling you bum!" I giggled slapping his chest playfully. Ben gasped, and took my hand, pulling it to his chest.

"Sorry to kill your moment. But were still in the room." Justin spoke kindly, pointing from himself to Sara, who's in tears.

"Awe, Sara!" I cried. "Justin! Give her a super tight hug for me would you. Ben won't let me go!" I smiled.

"Fine with me." Justin smiled and pulled Sara into his lap and into his arms, wrapping them around her body in a safe way. Ben was about to speak I could feel it.

"You dare say one word I'll never talk to you again!" I whispered in a mean tone.

"You wouldn't be able to make it." He smirk.

"Watch me." I said, trying to pull myself up off him.

"No! Don't go. I won't but, he's so close to her, look where his hand in for crying out loud!" Ben cried in a whispered tone.

"Ben, it's a hug, she's crying, and he's helping, and his hands are on her shoulders?" I giggled. "Plus you can't say one thing. Your hands are on my hips, your holding my hand to your chest, and you pulled me on your lap." I smirk. Winning.

"It's not like you don't like it." He smiled. I slapped him playfully again.

"Do not." I cried.

"Do too!" He shot back.

"Do.." Sara cut me off.

"It sounds like you two are getting married!" She giggled, turning around in Justin's lap, her legs swing over the bed, sitting between Justin's legs, she smiled, throwing her hands on his knees, rubbing them sweetly.

"Says the girl, sitting between my brother-ly friends legs, holding his knees." I paused for a giggle, and Ben to glare. "Nothing different about that." I smiled, Ben still glaring.

I looked to Sara, and shot my eyes back to Ben, then to Justin, then to her again. She got it right away.

"Ben, stop with the death stare, your gonna freak everyone out!" Sara yelled, everyone besides Ben breaking into a laughing fit.

I looked back at Ben, to see him looking down. "Am I really freaking people out because I wanna protect my sister?" He asked in a hush voice.

"No, never, you're a good brother and don't ever forget it!" I smiled, and he smiled back.

"QEUSS WHAT!?" I cried, standing up, and fixing my shirt. "I wanna go to bed, it's like 3:30 and I need to go shopping and change everything, so we have to be up by like 9!" I smiled. Sara standing up smiling. "Yes, Yes we do." We looked at the boys together. "And so do you." They groaned. "Think about it like this, gets to go and pick hair coloring, and new clothes with Sara, one stays with me, so I don't freak out, and then we all go shopping together and burn all the money I stole from my parents, and then go chill at the movies?" I added the last part, just because with a smile.

"Fine." Both boys groan and Sara smiled at me. "Night Boys." Sara smiled before linking arms with me and walking out of the room giggling.

Me and Sara walked out of Ben's door, took two steps and walked into a bright orange door. "Here we are!" Sara smiled. "Go on in." I paused. "Okay." I giggled and opened the door, my mouth dropping. "MAN ! This is hot!" I screamed. "I know." She giggled. "Go in dude!" She smiled pushing me in, and closing the door behind us.  
"Okay, so I have now fallen in love with your room! Like it has colour!" I fell back onto her bed smiling, she laughed and sat next to me.

"What do you mean, it has colour?" Sara laughed.

"Mine was white, and woody colored dressers and stuff." I sighed. "YOU HAVE COLOURS!"

"It's orange and Black, not that much colour." Sara sighed.

"Dude, you have all orange walls, and black lining, black dressers with an orange handle. A huge bed, and a door leading to a balcony!" I pauses repeat it over in my head. "YOU HAVE A BALCONY!?" I screamed. "Go." Sara said with a smile. I laughed, running over to the door and swinging them wide! "This is awesome!"

"She found the balcony I'm guessing?" Said a voice shooting through the room.

"Yes. Yes I did!" I smiled back, turning and running back inside. "BEN! You gotta come see this!" I cried, taking his hand and dragging his with me. I felt like a four year old, once again tonight, dragging my favorite teddy bear everywhere with me. I smiled, and stopping, standing on the edge, holding unto the rail. "You know you can let go of the rail. You won't fall." Ben laughed. I glared over at him. "And how would you know?" I questioned him. "Because I'm right here with you." He smiled, and pulled me into a backwards hug, wrapping his around my waist, hugging me tight. I smiled into the moment, then a shooting pain stopping me. "Ben, I'm bleeding." I sighed, his arms snapped around and turned me around with them. "ARE YOU OKAY!" His voice shacking, with a boom. Sara and Justin had come out, and looked at us in fear. "What's wrong?" Justin's voice rang. "Who's bleeding?" Sara snapped. "Guys breathe, he hugs a little to tight." I giggled, leaning unto his chest. "I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry!" Ben wined. "I'm sorry." He ducked his head down, placing it on my shoulder lightly, and covering his face with my hair. "It's okay. And I wasn't complaining Mr. Ben. I just didn't want to get my blood on you." I laughed, questioning my own statement.

"Wait, you wore a white dress to the party right?"

"Yeah. It's in my bag. Why?" I questioned Sara with not only my words, my looks as well.

"Cause, it would have bled then to right." She looked confused.

"Chelsea, when did it really happened?" Ben asked me again.

"I already told you once. It did bleed then, I had a wrap around my waist, it was 11 layers, and the blood got soaked into that. It in my bag too, wet and washed if you don't believe me." I shot them all a look. They believe me, well they better.

"It's okay Chels. We believe you." Sara smiled at me. "We'll let you two have your, nothing-more-then-friend-which-is-a-totally-lie moment." She smiled, and Justin chuckled, both walking back into her room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

So, that's it for now, what do you guys/girls think ?

Love ya'll - Kelsey


	6. She Cheated

**Chelsea's POV:**

Amazing, I'm not even flirting and I still get blamed for it! That's just wrong. I sighed and turned back around, looking out at the 4AM sky. The stars were slowly fading into the sun, and sun so slowly awakening itself with the shining light.

"You know she's only kidding right?" I warned, leading forward taking in a breath of clean air.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. I opened my eyes, only to see his closer then I remembered only seconds ago.

"Ben. I'm not gonna kiss you, so don't even try." I sighed, stepping away.

It's not like I didn't want to. I do. Just, I meet him like what 5 hours ago! If that. And now, it's just Gah. He's got a girlfriend, I've got? This is bad. But I won't let him kiss me. I just won't.

"What if I try anyways?" He smirked.

"I'll slap you." I smiled sweetly.

"Try me." He said smugly.

"Don't think so." I shot, leaning back and walking into Sara's room, and closing the door behind me.

"Sara! You won't …" I stopped mid sentences. "OH MAN!" I cried. "I'm so sorry."

Justin and Sara, stopping leaned and looked at me blushing. Opp's? "I'm totally sorry.. Um, I'm just gonna go out there with your insane brother now. Kay? Kay. Um have fun?" I smiled, waved and walked back with a smile.

Justin and Sara's face were both blood red, with everyone. They we're about to kiss from what I could see. Awe, I stopped them! Man! I just hope I didn't kill there mood. "Their so cute together!" I smiled, falling back unto the door.  
"Who so cute together?" Ben's voice boomed, eyeing my close. This is bad.

"Elmo and Big Bird?" I smiled, hoping he'd buy it.

"Chelsea." He hissed. This was bad.

"Fine, Mickey and Minnie." I sighed, begging inside my head that he'd believe me.

"Move." He didn't.

**~~ With Justin and Sara ~~**

**Sara's POV:**  
Did that just happen? Did Chelsea, really just walk in on me and Justin, about to kiss? Really? Like why Chelsea! WHY!

"Sar! SARA!?" Justin swung his hand in front of my face. "huh?" I blinded back to reality. "Man, I didn't that I was that scary." He sighed, moving to the end of the bed.

"No! No, not that. I was just confused. I'm sorry." I crawled over, next to him, kind of afraid to place my head on his shoulder but I needed to. I had to make sure he was still there.

"Confused. Well that's in understatement for that." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Got that right." I smiled. Leaning closer to him, feeling his strong arm wrap around my waist.  
"What do you think Ben would have done if it was that walked in when Chelsea did?" He face changed a he looked scared.

"How about we not think about that." I looked into his eyes smiling.

"Lets." He leaned in once again, this time I was gonna make sure we were gonna kiss.

I smiled, and he stopped leaning like at 90% of the way. He smiled, and whispered unto my lips. "Are you sure?" I smiled. "Ben can kill me later." I smiled, and moved in the last 10%. Placing my lips unto his.

**~~ With Chelsea and Ben ~~**

**Chelsea's POV**:

I was not gonna let him destroy Sara's kiss! Or Justin's for that matter! He wasn't going to! I was gonna stop! No matter what, even if it ... meant... oh man. They better be having the best kiss of their lives in there!

"Ben, I changed my mind." I shot my head up at my own words. Amazing, wooow, all I gotta say is this better make me a good friend! I'm broking my own rules!

"You what?" He not so smoothly spoke out sweetly.

"I changed my mind. I'm a girl we do this kind of thing way to much!' I smiled, and walked over. Well that wasn't part of my plan.

"What'd you pick this time?" He said smugly.

"You." I whispered.

"Chelsea.." He started.

"IF YOUR GONNA KISS ME, KISS ME NOW PLEASE! BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AGAIN!?" I shouted. Why'd I shout that? Why?

Ben's lips, locked with mine and I smiled. Why am I smiling? I don't wanna smile. Wait, I do. But he has a girlfriend. But wait again, he kissed me!, so I'm in the clear. Never mind, I'm kissing back. WAIT! I'm kissing back… crap… I sighed at myself, but mentally. I liked this kiss.

I smiled, into the kiss and gave up, everything in my body told me, I wanted to kiss him, just my head was being dumb. So I told it, I was gonna enjoy this kiss, weather it killed me or not. I smiled, and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, stepping closer. He felt so warm, like a fire, getting set from his lips and jumping onto mine. I kissed back with the same account of fire, only my heart felt passion? Which can't happen because I've known him for like only 5 hours. Slowly, and beyond words sadly the need for air became unbearable. I slowly let my lips slip away from his, him forehead found mine, and my lungs found the breath that it was longing for.

"I see you didn't change your mind." He smirked.

"Not yet at least." I smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He looked confused.

"Nothing Benny." I sneaked up, and kissed his lips quick.

"Benny?" He laughed.

"New nickname. Like?" I grinned up.

"Only if no one else hears it." He said smugly.

"Ah! I hate you!" I cried, removing myself from him all together. Putting my back to him, turning to hide my smile that just happened to creep unto my face.

"Awe, no you don't." He smiled, wrapping arms around my shoulder, and pulling me into his chest.

"Yes I do." I said biting off my words, pushing out of him. .. It didn't work.

"No, you really don't.." His voice was sweet like honey, falling from the cone. Slowly I could feel his hot breathe reach the back on my neck, moving to behind my ear, whisper slightly I smiled. "You don't hate me at all. Do you Chelsea?" He smiled, as I quivered under his touch, he knew it. I could feel him smile.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"Never." He grinned, pulling me in tighter.

"Fine have it your way." I smiled, popping my elbow back, hitting him, not-so-hard in the ribs. I smiled, and ran.

Looking through the door I smiled.

**~~ With Sara and Justin ~~**

**Sara's POV:**

Our lips hit each other with a burning fire. I could feel him smile. I know this is weird. I know this is wrong. I know that it feel so normal, and I know that it feels so right. 15 and 17? Not that big of an age differences is it? I smiled, forgetting about my thought as Justin's hand ran up my back, making me giggle into the kiss. I jump slightly, feeling his pulling my closer I smiled deeper, and grinned. Thank you Chelsea!

**Justin's POV:**

Amazing, her lips are so sweet. This is still so wrong. I've went out with girls before, I've kissed girls before, but none like her, she takes my breathe away, she makes me wanna jump to the moon, she's driving me insane, and I had to show her.

Running my hand along her arm, and down to the small of her back, I moved her closer, feeling her arms wrap around my neck, nothing mattered anymore. Only us, together, right here, right now.

Once the deepest need fore air became unbearable I unwilling pulled away first. My eyes closed, my forehead found hers./ Breathing heavy I smiled.

"You know Ben's gonna kill us right?" I sighed shaking the thought.

"Who said he has to find out?" She shot back.

"I like the way you think." I smirked, and kissed her again, this time faster, she smiled.

"Me to." She smiled pulling away then leaning up again she smiled and pecked my lips. I wrapped my arms around her, making the kiss last longer.

**~~ With Ben and Chelsea ~~**

**Ben's POV:**

OW! Man she hurts. But the kiss was all worth it. I smiled to myself and looked up.

"No where to run Chelsea." I smirked.

"That's what you think." She smiled and walked over to the side rail.

"Chelsea! Don't you even think about it!" I cried. Oh please don't let her jump, please please please pelase! I cried to myself inside my head.

"Why not? It's my only way out right?" She smiled and sat on the rail.

"Chelsea, you couldn't jump ten off down, and now your trying like 25!?" I was scared.

"Would you try to stop me?" She smiled leaning back.  
"Are you insane!?" I stepped forward scared for her life.

"Yes." She smiled and lost her grip. Letting at a scream, my heart dropped.

"CHELSEA!" I ran over, and wrapped my hand around hers. She had one hand left and with everything in me I pulled her back in. Once she crawled inside, we both fell to the floor with a bang. "Chelsea.. you ever do that again I'll flip!" I said in a fast whispered tone.

"I won't… I swear.. I won't.. I'm sorry! I didn't. I wasn't. I'm sorry Ben." She cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

It made my heart break, I wiped the tears away quickly lifting her head to meet my eyes. "It's Benny remember?" I smiled at her sweetly. She smiled though the tears.

"I'm sorry Benny. I wasn't gonna jump. I swear I wasn't. I like my life. Whatever life that it." She giggled at herself, I smiled and tightened my grip around her waist.

"This is nice." I smiled, dropping my head unto her shoulder.

"It'd be better if you were cheating right now." Chelsea sighed, standing up and removing herself from my grip.

"You mean Tash?" I laughed.

"She cheated, we broke up about an hour ago." I smiled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ben!' Chelsea ran over, hugging me tight. "It'll be okay." She whispered over and over again… I don't get it. I'm fine.

"Chelsea?"

"Hum?" she sang into my chest.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt, and I don't cheat. Well I did, but honestly could you blame me?" I chuckled.

"YOU CHEATED!? How could you! That's lower then low Ben!" She cried, slapping my chest over and over trying to get out of my arms. I dropped them from around her, and held her wrist.

"I kissed you, remember? That's when I cheated, my first and last time." I smiled, she sighed.

"Great, now I've got a name already." She sighed.

"Well du! It's Chelsea." I laughed,

Chelsea gave me a fake smile, then broken into a laughing fit. For about ten minutes that's all she did. I smiled and held her in my arms. Soon we sat and she laid her head on my chest, looking up sleepily, meeting my eyes.

"You know, we can't go out of anything. Right Ben?" My heart dropped as I saw her eyes close.

"why not?" My voice cracked, as Chelsea sat up and looked at my confused.

"Ben, you almost 17. I just turned 15 like, well today." She sighed. "We won't even be going to the same school."

I tell he was hurt, I could feel it was his grip grow smaller and smaller, letting his arms fall of my hips.

"No Chels. That's where you're wrong, gr.9 to 12 go the Jefferson High." He paused. "Will be able to be together. I swear we will." His voice started to climb. "We will be…." His voice stopped as a scream started.

"NO! NO JUSTIN!" Sara voice boomed through the doors and out into the early morning air.

We both looked at the door then back at each other scared. We jumped up, taking each others hand out of nothing-ness and run for the door.

"SAR---"

"Justin... stop it." Sara whispered loudly, and Justin smiled whispering something then kissed her softly, making Sara smile and giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**I know guys. I'm sorry it's taking forever, but I try. I promise, it'll get better. :D**

**Love ya**

**-Kelsey**


	7. You Changed Me

It was beyond adorable how the two were acting if you asked me. But from the look on Ben's face he didn't think so.

"You say one word, I'll be so mad at you; you won't know what to do!" I hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to my level.

"You're so lucky; I'm trying to be nice tonight." He sighed, hitting his head.

"Good boy." I smiled, and kiss his cheek. "Now, look what we have here." I nodded to the cute little older-then-me couple on the bed. "Someone's being all cute and coupley, am I right?" Sara giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She looked from me to Justin and he nodded.

"Chels. Come on, I gotta talk to you." She jumped up, and ran over; stealing my hand away from Ben, and running over to the door I just walked in.

"Wow, it's light out."

"Sara, its 5 AM." I laughed.

"Oh." She paused. "Anywho … CAN YOU BELEVE IT!" She screaming, jumping up and down "THIS IS AMAZING! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! A HOT OLDER BOYFRIEND AT THAT!" She went all sing-song on me, and all I could do was smile and laugh. Seeing someone this happy just made my day. Honestly it did. This is purely amazing. Like if, making people this happy on a daily basic was I job. I'd be the first in line to sign up. Just sayin'.

"Sar! Chill! Breathe." I took her shoulder, stopping her from jumping over the edge. "In, Out. In, out." I did as I said, and Sara started to afterwards. "Good girl." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Welcome, NOW SPIL!"

We both giggled, and Sara sat as I sat next to her, and began to tell me her fairytale.

By 8am, everyone was asleep. Ben had his arms wrapped around my waist, and I had my head glued to his chest. Justin and Sara were asleep on the bed. Everything was perfect. Everything felt right. Everything was normal. Until the door opened.

"Dude! You got a new chick! A hot new chick at that!" A loud voice boomed. _It_ didn't sound right. _It_ sounded drunk, trashed, wasted, hung over. Whatever you wanna call _it_. That voice sounds like trouble.

"Hum... go away. I'm asleep." Ben voice mumbled through my hair, and into the morning air. I felt his grip grow tighter, not that I'm whining about it, the voice was freaking me out, and I was too scared to look.

"What a beau you've got here. She'll come in handy. Good job Ben. How much?" The voice started again. I felt a hand run through my hair and it wasn't Ben's. Or Justin, and totally not Sara's. That'd be a little weird. My eyes shot open, as I felt a tug on my head.

"OUCH!" I screamed, knocking my head backwards in an attempted to lose the hand.

"Now, now little miss. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice rang again. I could have cried.

I felt Ben move next to me, a hand reaching up it touched his nose. "Chels! I'm bleeding. You've got a hard head girl!" He laughed, but stopped once his eyes had opened complete.

"HEY! ALEX! Let go of her, she's not one for you! She's not for sale!" Ben yelled, pulling me into his arms as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! You mean, little boy Benny scored!" The guy, I guessing who's name is Alex let out a roar. "Congrat's. She's young to dude, woulda been good."

"What's going on?" Sara's asked, sounding still asleep.

"Nothing baby. Go back to sleep." Justin spoke soft, slipping off the bed and over to Ben and Alex and I. "Alex." He nodded; Alex nodded back with a mhm.

"So, now that you're awake. What's she doing here?" Alex pointed to me, letting out a breath I could smell nothing but the scent of beer and smoke. Worse thing man has every made or cared for.

"She's here because she's a friend. She's not one for you, so keep your hands off!" Ben spoke through his teeth.

Honestly. I'm a little scared. I feel like I'm in a movie, where I fell in 'like' with a bad guy, and now I'm finding out just how bad.

"Now, now Benny. Chill yourself, I'll back off... Once I get what I want that is..." Without looking, I could feel him smirking, as he would breathe the smell of poison. Dirt. The sickening smell of beer, a drunken man with no life. Smoke and a man with little brain cells that he's killing off each day. I felt a weird tingle run through my body, as a cold hand came in context with my hair once again.

"Let go of her." Ben voice rose... I could feel his breathing sped up as his grips tighten again.

I didn't know what was going on. Or what was going to happen, but then again I don't think I wanted to know what was going to happen next.

The hand slipped from my hand, and landing on my bum. I held in what I could, but I came so close to screaming. I flipping myself over and stood up. The drunken man, backing up slowly.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I spoke through my teeth. My fingers coming together to form a mad fist of anger. I felt a jolt of energy run through my veins like never before. This man was sick. This man is sick.

"Why not sweetly? It'll be fun. You'll have a great time." He smirks. I felt another tear ready to fall. I fought it back with the anger inside of me.

"You listen to me, Mister. Your drunk, and you won't remember a thing in the morning! So I'll do whatever I want, and no one at all can stop me! I'm not in the mood for your sick jokes! So shut your face, before I make you eat it! And I can promise you that it won't be fun! I'll make sure you never say that to another girl again! And I'll make sure that you never get with another girl again. I'll make your life a nightmare, so back off, and run away now before I make sure you can't run!" I growled.

"Dude your chick insane! Not even worth it! Trash her and let's jet!" Alex's voice was different... like scared... I like that. Maybe too much.

"TRASH IT! Trash me." I balled my hand into a fist, ready to knock some brain cells back into this boy. "I'll trash your face if you don't shut up!" I hissed, as I leaped forward, only being held back by Ben holding my arms behind my back.

"Baby's. Calm down. He's nothing, don't listen to him. Your not trash, your amazing. I promise, give me five minutes and he'll be gone. Okay?"

Ben voice was sweet, and that's what worried me. He was calm when so drunk man came in the house like it was nothing. He was calm when the dude touched me... My hair. My butt. He was calm. Ben was acting different, he wasn't himself... or maybe he just wasn't himself before, and now I've finally meet the real Ben Long?

"Sure whatever... thanks for caring, and helping, and protecting me Ben." I scold as I walked over to the bed that Sara lay on and turn my back to the three boys.

"Chels..." Ben groaned. "I didn't mean it like that. I. He. Arg! Chelsea!" Ben stomped over to the bed, pulling my shoulder back towards him. But me, being me. I didn't want to look at him, so I pulled myself back, I felt another hand. Ben now using two hands, pulled a little too hard, I was sent on a lovely trip flying off the bed.

"OUCH! You, you dumb person! Get out and don't touch me! Ever!" I screamed, waking over to Sara on the bed, and having Justin's eyes bug out.

"Not again..." Justin groaned...

"Do they fight a lot..?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Yup." Justin said popping his 'p'.

"Shut up. Were right here, and no we don't. Chelsea you just don't understand right now, okay. I'll explain later." He sighed.

By now I was sitting next to Sara, holding back tear. "Don't touch me ever again Ben." I hissed as a tear fall into the air.

"Chels."

"Go. Now."

"Chelsea come on."

"She said leave Ben." Sara's voice rang. Oh how I love that girl.

"But..."

"Out. Now." She pointed to the door.

"I'm sorry Chel—"

"GET OUT!" I screamed! Taking the pillow next to me, throwing it so it hit him, then fell to the ground. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I didn't know if I could scream it anymore. All I know is that I fell. My head landing into Sara's lap and she let me cry. Like a best friend. Like a sister.

**With Ben & Alex & Justin**

Ben's POV:

I felt the pillow hit my chest, but it felt like a bullet hitting my heart. I didn't mean to hurt her. Well duh, I didn't. I didn't mean for Alex to show up at 8 in the morning. It's bad enough he's here, let only the time. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't need any of this to happen. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around last night. I sighed, as I looked down, walking out of Sara's room, following the boys, and closing the door behind me.

We walked down the hall, over to the stairs and into the kitchen. "What do you want Alex?" I sighed. Popping open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of orange soda. Popping the cover off, and unto the floor. "Crap." I mumbled to myself as I bent over to pick it up, and then shoot it into the trash on the other side of the room. "I'm not getting any younger Alex." I huffed.

"Someone didn't have a good night last night." He smirked.

"I'm gonna punch you." I hissed. "Everything was going fine—"

"Fine Ben? More like... alright? Don't you think?" Justin chined in.

"Fine. Everything was going alright, till I woke up this morning at 8am with your hand in my girl's hair pulling on, her hitting me in the nose, making it bleed, and touching her butt!"

I sighed, shaking my head at the thought of my sister and her best friend upstairs, both possibly crying their eyes out. Chelsea, because of well everything that just happened. Sara because she has no idea what's going on, or what puts food on the table around here. I removed the thought from my head, and looked up again.

"I'm done." I paused, thinking everything over in my head for another spit second. "I quit. Now get out, leave me alone, and don't come back." I pulled myself off the counter that I was leaning on, and walked into the living room, having both follow me with a shocked look.

"You're done? Really? Whoa. I never thought I'd say this but I'm proud of you dude." Justin sighed happily.

"Yeah well, people change." I huffed, drinking down my second sip of drink.

"People change people; I think that makes more sense right now." He smirks.

"Shut up. And Go check on the girls." I nodded to the stairs. "I wanna talk to Alex alone for a sec." Justin nodded, like the best friend he is would, and bolted up the stairs.

Leaving me and my thoughts, plus a confused Alex alone downstairs.

"Ha. Your funny man. No wonder you're good with the ladies! Quitting... you? Never right man?" He nudged my arm, hoping to get a laugh out of me. Nothing. He got nothing, only a thought.

"No man. This is it. I quit. I'm done. It's over. I thought about it last night when everyone was asleep. It's not right. We shouldn't be doing that. They have a life just as much as we do. So why destroy theirs?" I sighed, shaking my head at my past, and hoping that it wouldn't start again in my further.

"Dude! Come on! We're been doing this, for like four years! How is it that you just random over think it one day and change your mind about who you are?" Alex cried, throwing his hands in the air. He's not gonna make this easy is he?

"Listen. I'm not gonna do that to people anymore. They have lives, and they need to live them! You can't steal from people anymore! It's sickening! Think about. Remember Lisa, we found her on the street at 2AM drunk. Took her in, cleaned her up and now she's still on the street Because we let her with nothing! I'm sick of hurting people. Stealing from people! I'm sick of robbing someone that worked hard for what they have! Just because people have everything doesn't mean that there life is easy! It's far from it!" I could have kept on talking, but one people floated into my mind: Chelsea.

**Upstairs with the girls and Justin.**

Chelsea's POV:

I was curled up in ball. My head laying on the sheet's, tears dropping from my eyes like a never ending river.

"Chels. Come on, it can't be that bad. You'll be okay. Your still alive right?" Sara sang in.

"That bad? THAT BAD! I – I… I'm sorry." I sighed as a tear slipped out again. "It's just. That Alex dude, He's my dad all over again." A wall of water broke, and my eyes became a blur.

It's been a half hour, Ben's still downstairs with Alex. Justin's walked up and down for times, but nothing changed. I've stopped crying, and I explained everything. Now I just need to talk to Ben.

"I'm going down." I mumble out, as I pile myself off the bed and unto my feet.

"Be safe." Sara sings.  
"You too." With that I walked out the door and down the hall, I stopped and sat on the stairs when I heard Ben say my name…

**Downstairs before Chelsea got there.**

Ben's POV:

"This is about that girl upstairs isn't it!" Alex screamed.

"No. Chelsea has nothing to do with this. I'm changing. I'm starting over. And this all starts with you staying out of my life!" I screamed back.. I felt like a little girl from all this screaming,. This was not even fit.

I heard the stairs creek so I took this as my chance. If it's Sara and she'd hear everything she'd tell Chelsea. If it's Chelsea, it'd make life easier.

"Dude. You're changing because of a chick. That's like not even cool. At all." Alex shock his head once again.

"Look at it this way. She's changed me, okay? There I said it. No matter how hard it was." And Believe me is was … "Someday some girl is gonna change you to. You've just gotta give the real world a chance. No matter how dumb it sounds, it'll work out. Now I'll gotta go explain my whole life to someone who's known me for all of 24 hours.. that should be fun." I huffed, sticking my hands back into my pockets and made my way to the stairs.. I heard footsteps flip by, meaning the person on the stairs was now heading back up. Or so I thought.


End file.
